bhbsfandomcom-20200216-history
B-7 FireHead
The B-7 FireHead is a Charges Pistol that is developed by Dawston for GOV's FireSeed Series. Characteristics FireHeads are small pistols that pack plenty of punch. Much like the Volcano, the barrel to the FireHead is much larger than the rest of the weapon. A significant counterweight is added to the handle to keep the weapon balanced, although this increases its overall weight. Aesthetic in design, the barrel also features a few flames, garnering it its name. Ammunition A Charges weapon uses unique ammunition supplied by GOV. Similar to a GOV Cell, charges are small batteries that are slotted under the grip. These shots when fired produce a variety of unique effects compared to traditional firearms. There is very little recoil given due to the shot having little to no mass. Instead, pure searing energy is emitted from the barrel. The mass of the barrel is to prevent the weapon from overheating and melting the weapon down as it emits the energy. The firing of the shot produces no noise, but the shot itself is extremely loud. Not a discretionary weapon nor will it ever be, Fireheads produce loud screeching noises that can be deafening to the ear. The power behind the shots is incredibly effective - as the energy often pierces and burns through body tissue upon contact. Internal organs that are hit suffer incredible amounts of damage, often killing on impact. Pros & Cons The pros to a FireHead are high. Carrying extra ammunition is easier and agents can carry more shots on their person without having to restock. The weapons also use similar technology to the GOV Cell's, which GOV has plenty of, meaning that they are even more accessible. The damage behind the weapons is extremely powerful - with GOV's poor backing into medical treatment the few that still live after being hit in a near vital area do not hold out for very long. The accuracy of the weapons is fairly good; the shots themselves are somewhat erratic when leaving the weapon but one can fire in full-auto without a considerable loss in accuracy. The cons to a FireHead are also high. The weapon is incredibly noisy, with shots screaming and leaving persistent streaks from their firing point. To more discretionary operators this can be unwelcome. The largest flaw in the Firehead, like the Volcano is its ammo count. Like all FireSeeds, the B-7 is a misnomer, as the amount that the FireHead can fire is roughly anywhere from five to ten shots. While GOV has pledged to improve the quality of the ammunition, their use in service has never seen an improvement in the area. While the pistol is capable of releasing all of its shots quickly, with such a small clip size the agent wielding the weapon will spend more time reloading than firing. A major flaw with the FireHead is their longer charge time compared to the other weapons. A whirring "click" is sounded when the weapon is ready to be fired. If the weapon has not been fired within a few minutes, the charging process must begin again. Most charges take five to ten seconds, but the FireHeads usually require longer charges of up to twenty. Category:Calm Silence Category:Weapons Category:GOV Category:FireSeed Series